


What are you doing step-bro?

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Missionary, Panty Sniffer, Porn Tropes, Quickie, Siblings to Fuck buddies, Spoiling him for your mother, Tsundere, almost getting caught, anxious sex, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You and your step brother live together, away from home, for university. Your mom is in town to visit you two. Your classes were canceled so you come home, expecting to find your mom. Instead you find your brother, straight out of a porno, “sick” in bed. He’s huffing one of your mom’s panties, while she went into town to grab a few things. You think at first he’s perving for you, then you think he snuck your mom’s underwear. But then you realize, oh god your mom is trying to fuck him! This makes you a little jealous, and with a slip of the tongue you admit that you wanted to fuck him too!
Relationships: Step Siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	What are you doing step-bro?

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect inside:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional 
> 
> Sfx that appear: phone ringing (not necessary)
> 
> As always, feel free to improve a little or change some of your lines/directions up! I'd love to hear your personal touches!!

(you enter your house, calling out for your mom as she’s visiting you and your step brother)

Mom? Mooom? I’m home!

(you briefly talk to yourself)

Hmm? Maybe she’s taking a nap after flying in. Hopefully that dipshit cleaned his room so mom could stay in there. 

(you approach your step brother’s room and crack the door open. Except it's not your mom, it's your brother. a pair of panties held to his face)

Mo-- Whaaaat the fuck are you doing!? 

Are those my panties you pervert?? 

Give that to me!!

(you approach and snatch them from him. You then hold them up and look at them)

Huh… this doesn’t look like one of mine…

(you sort of forget that you’re mad at him, almost a little more embarrassed)

I mean… I guess it could be. I have a ton of lingerie I never wear…

This looks a little big though… 

(you snap back, realizing you’re going off track)

Wait, that’s not the point! Why are you home right now? and what the fuck were you doing? 

You are *not* sick. And even if you were, you bullshitter, why were you huffing my panties? 

(quick pause as he stumbles to come up with an excuse)

Okay you can stop being full of shit. Where’s my mom? I saw her stuff by the door.

Why’d she go out? And why aren’t you with her if you were gonna skip your classes today? 

(he questions why you’re home. knowing that you should also be in class)

Wha- no, fuck you! I had one class and a lab today. Both of which got canceled because my professor was sick. Don’t try to turn this around on me!

(you grow annoyed with him)

I’m not the panty sniffer here dick head!! Where’d you find these anyway?!

Not gonna answer huh? Well fine. At least tell me where my mom is…

Getting stuff? What sort of stuff? I bought everything she told us to, so she could make dinner when she got into town. 

What do you mean *supplies*?

Why are you getting so nervous? What the fuck were you doing under that blank--

Oh you perv!!

Don’t tell me. No… don’t!

(you drop the panties and leave to wash your hands. You quickly storm back into his room with a bra in your hand)

*YOU MOTHER FUCKER*

This bra was in the bathroom… And it matches those panties!

The bra definitely doesn’t fit me, so those panties *aren’t* mine. 

So where is she? Were you fucking someone when mom arrived?

N-no?! What do you mean no? 

(you realize what was happening)

(disbelief) Nooooooooo nononono. You sicko. These are my mom’s panties aren’t they!? You sick fuck. She’s your mom too!!

Yeah, step mom, whatever. That’s still messed up… Did I wake up in a porno or something?…

I don’t fucking believe you!! Sneaking in and grabbing my mom’s panties. 

Fuck I can’t believe she bought that you were sick either…

She did *not* give them to you, stop lying!!

You *so* are lying!

(you begin to relent. Realizing all the pieces fall in place for his story to be true)

[sigh] Look… this is fucked up okay. But she’s not your mom, so I guess it’s whatever. Just tell me where she went. You know she doesn’t know shit about this town. 

Oh don’t give me that! Yeah I might be coming to grips with you two trying to fuck [gag] Oh god even saying it makes me feel sick… 

But I still need to look after my mom… 

When did she leave? 20 minutes ago? That means she’ll probably be back soon.

What was she getting? 

(you press him for an answer)

Just tell me.

(he tells you the small list of stuff she went out for)

Why the fuck is that what she uses for lube? 

(he interjects its for anal)

An--

[you gag again]

Oh god I almost threw up that time!

You are *not* fucking my mom in the ass…

(joking) I think we need to switch places. I’m feeling pretty sick now.

You fucking perv. Did you make the first move?

(brief pause as he answers)

Ohhhh mom GROSS!

No, she asked me to introduce her to some of my guy friends when she came into town, which was already nasty enough…

But the fact that she made her first move on *you*.

(You say these next two lines more out into the open room rather than directly at your brother. As if your mom could hear you.) 

What the fuck mom… 

(you mutter under your breath) He’s supposed to be mine…

What?! You didn’t hear shit!! 

(embarrassed/nervous) N-no! Don’t get up! I swear maybe you are sick! You’re hearing things!! Y-yeah that's it!

(you start to sort of beg him to not get up. Realizing if you see his cock you know you won’t be able to resist him)

Please don’t get up.. stop getting up!! Whyyyyyy

(he gets out from under the blanket, his erect cock immediately catches your eye)

Hooooly… That’s a beautiful cock…

(he continues to come closer)

I-I mean… Why are you so close to m-- 

[interrupt your sentence with kisses, then continue]

(softly) Wh-what are you doing, step bro?

[kiss for a little then separate again]

Keep going… please… 

My mom will be back soon for sure. And I want to spoil you for her… 

I can’t *really* stop you from fucking my mom… But I can beg for your cum first.

I want to make sure you’re empty before you fuck her!

[resume kissing and weave your lines in]

This is pretty fucked up. But I really want it!

Your lips are really soft, and your cock is so stiff in my hand

We can’t really take our time, idiot. 

*You* might want my mom to catch us, but I definitely don’t

You must’ve been jerking off for a while, so I’m sure you’re close to cumming anyway…

[stop the kissing as you transition from where you were near the door, to the bed]

I’m gonna lay on the edge of the bed okay?

Just hurry up. I’m already a little wet from us kissing. 

Why are you grabbing my mom’s panties again? Oh whatever! It doesn’t matter

Just bring your beautiful cock back over here and fuck me! 

(He puts his body over yours, his shadow covers you and you feel his warm breath on your neck)

(shy) H-hi… Your face is really close again

[resume kissing, in the middle of a kiss let out a muffled moan as he pushes his cock into you]

[long moan] Your cock feels so perfect inside me!!

How’s it feel? Yeah, your little pervert fantasy. To be fucking your step sister

(You begin to moan more and more as he thrusts into you. Start to lose yourself in your lines and toss in kisses)

It’s so cliche, but I don’t care anymore!

Your cock is so perfect for me

Yes yes yes!! I can tell you're anxious!

Oh fuck!

I am too, but that makes it better doesn’t it?

Oh my god right there!! Don’t stop! Keep pounding your hips into me!

(break from lines to just moan and fill for a bit, before continuing)

(teasing) I fucking hate you, you know… 

Because… Now I kinda want my mom to walk in on us!

(his cock throbs at the thought and he picks up his pace)

Oh fuck I felt you throb so hard just now. You are such a perv! 

But you’re *my* perv!! And I love it!!

(build to your climax as you sense the urgency in his body. Almost like you both knew your mom was close. Sprinkle moans and fills in as you feel)

Yes fuck me harder! Make me-- make me feel your urgency! Fuck your anxious nerves into me!

Mmm yeah, you feel my tension too? I’m really scared she’ll walk in… But I’m so fucking horny and happy that I don’t care!!

I’m getting so close! You too? C’mon then, shoot your thick, creamy load into me!

(he grabs your mom’s panties and holds them to his face and takes deep whiffs while reaching his climax)

Oh you’re sick!! Smelling my mom’s panties while fucking me!!

But don’t stop! You’re so close, I can feel it! 

Give it to me! Give your cum to me-- while you think about her!!

(reach your climax with him while he creams you. Fill out your orgasm and begin to come down naturally)

[exaggerated exhales, sprinkle in little peck kisses as you head to the end] 

I feel so full with your sticky cum… My mom is probably gonna be really mad!

But I loved that so much!! You felt so primal! 

And being so nervous she’d come home made me cum extra hard too!

You’ll give me more right? Like after my mom leaves…

[cell phone ring]

Hey, looks like she’s calling you. She must be outside. Hehe, answer it and just stall for a bit. I’ll get cleaned up and dressed. And we can act normal… 

Just promise me this wasn’t our only time, okay? [kiss]


End file.
